


Breadsticks

by Bdoing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoing/pseuds/Bdoing
Summary: A double date doesn't go *quite* as planned...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had to muck a bit with the timeline of the first season for this to work exactly how I wanted it to. Hopefully shouldn't be too confusing.

Scott and Stiles lay sideways on Scott’s bed, the same as any other school night after doing whatever homework they actually planned on getting done that day, but before they wanted Mama McCall to know that they weren’t actively doing homework. But this time felt different.

This time, Scott was listening to Stiles pine over Lydia with half an ear, and mostly was just thinking about Allison.

“It’s like, the first time I saw her, I knew instantly that I was going to fall in love,” Stiles said, gesturing angrily at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Scott said, sighing.

Stiles immediately sat up and snapped in Scott’s face, pulling him out of his reverie. “Hey, Scott, is that you? You never actually listen to me when I’m doing this, but usually you at least pretend a bit better than this.”

Scott couldn’t decide how to take that, so for the sake of friendship he let it go. “It’s… Allison.”

“The new girl? The one Lydia decided is her new best friend?” Stiles’s eyes went wide. “I have an idea.

Scott sat up, shaking his head immediately.

“No, no, no. Your plans always end up failing catastrophically.”

“Wow, Scott. Stiles clutched his chest in mock pain. “That hurts. At least once, my plan has only failed partway. Lydia and I went to the zoo.”

“Yeah, and she spent the entire time talking to Jackson on the phone,” Scott said.

“Details. We were alone. Anyway, Jackson is out of the picture, and this plan is gonna have the ol’ McCall charm, too.”

“Oh, no.”

“Double date.”

“Oh,  _ no _ .”

* * *

 

“Double date?” Allison tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling and blushing.

“Yeah. You, Lydia, me, and Stiles. It’ll… be a blast?” Scott said, trying his most winning smile, and hoping he was pulling it off. And trying not to just feel like Stiles’s puppet.

But if they managed to pull this off…

Allison closed her locker, threw her book bag over her shoulder, and smiled sweetly. “It’s a date. Tonight? I know Lydia has been trying to drag me to an Italian restaurant -- I’ll get the details from her and text you, it’ll be perfect.”

Scott couldn’t quite believe his luck as she walked away and Stiles (who he  _ honestly _ should have just  _ assumed _ would be listening in, regardless of what his school schedule said) clapped both his shoulders and pulled him close to his chest for a tight hug from behind.

Something felt off, but Scott couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The full moon was two weeks away, the latest threat had been dealt with…

He attributed it to frankly just feeling paranoid and finished the school day unable to wipe the happy grin from his face.

 

* * *

 

Scott wasn’t quite sure how the seating arrangements had worked out this way -- he had assumed, he thought naturally, that he would be sitting with Allison on one bench, and that Lydia would be sitting next to (and, realistically, probably as far away as humanly possible while on the same bench as) Stiles.

Instead, Scott was keenly aware of how close Allison and Lydia were sitting, and as if to mirror them, how close Stiles was to just sitting in Scott’s lap.

“Thanks for the suggestion, guys,” Lydia said, in a tone that left Scott completely unsure about how sarcastic she was.

“Yeah,” Allison said, putting her arm around Lydia’s shoulder and pulling her into her side. “I honestly didn’t even realize.”

“I always suspected, though,” Lydia said, a slightly smug smile on her face. “So how long have you two been together?”

Scott could feel himself staring, caught completely off-guard.

 

Allison and Lydia were--

And they thought Scott and Stiles were--

 

Suddenly, Stiles’s arm had snaked its way around Scott to rest on his shoulder, and Scott instinctively leaned in. He was suddenly  _ very _ aware of the heat of Stiles’s chest pressed against his arm.

“Not too long, really,” Stiles said. His voice sounded amazingly calm for the drumline his heart was practicing. Scott forced himself to smile, worried that they would notice the beads of sweat forming.

“I always knew you two would end up together -- but Stiles, you almost had me convinced. I take it you’re both closeted, then. Well--” She continued without giving the boys a chance to process what she was saying and blurt out a response, “--I suggested out here because I know the owner, and not a single employee goes to Beacon Hills, and we’re far too far out for any of our classmates to walk in.”

Scott could barely focus on what Lydia was saying as he felt Stiles absent-mindedly reach up and start playing with his hair.

“So,” Lydia continued, a look of contentment on her face, “Your secret is safe with us.”

Allison leaned in to peck Lydia on the lips, and without thinking, Scott leaned in to mirror it, only quite realizing what he was doing as their lips began to touch, and by that point he was practically committed to it.

What surprised Scott the most, though, was that it didn’t feel nearly as wrong as he would have expected. He pinned it down to the fact that he was thinking about Allison when he did it, so Stiles’s surprisingly soft lips were just a stand-in for the real thing until they could figure out how to get out of the hole they were digging underneath themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

When the waiter came to the table to take their orders, Scott was genuinely surprised that there wasn’t a single comment on the appearance of two gay couples. He didn’t even have to order -- Stiles knew exactly what he would have ordered for himself without having to confirm anything, and Scott basically just needed to stay leaned against Stiles’s side, smirking at Allison across the table as Lydia did the exact same thing for the two girls.

It was... interesting, clinging to Stiles’s side the way that he was -- it was something quite natural for him, since he had Stiles had always been pretty physical, really, but it all of a sudden had a completely new filter over it. Suddenly their hands resting on each other felt like an electric connection, and when Stiles looked him in the eyes and twined their fingers together on their lap -- where the girls couldn’t even see them -- Scott had to consciously ignore that both of their hearts started pounding that little bit harder.

Okay, more than a little bit.

When they had to untangle to be able to eat, as the waiter brought the basket of breadsticks, Scott wasn’t sure why suddenly his hand felt cold without the heat of Stiles underneath his palm. It wasn’t like he was used to it.

He had to join Allison and Lydia in giggling at Stiles nearly attacking the basket of breadsticks and butter, but he was surprised that Stiles looked up at him with a look of quiet betrayal, instead of at Lydia -- but when he smiled sheepishly and Scott ruffled his lack-of-hair, he mostly forgot about it. It was just normal.

The dinner itself was mostly normal -- it was nice, getting to know Allison and Lydia like this, with absolutely no pressure. And if Stiles ended up occasionally resting his hand on Scott’s thigh beneath the table, or if Stiles seemed to fit perfectly underneath Scott’s arm while they were chatting between dinner and dessert, that was just more of the comfortable undercurrent to the entire wonderful dinner.

He wasn’t 100% sure how he would -- or if he even wanted to -- be able to leverage this into still flirting with Allison, but… something good had to come out of this, he supposed. Even if he and Allison just became closer friends, that would be enough. 

They’d have to do this again, he decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles’s jeep rattled to silence in front of Scott’s house.

“So,” he said.

“So,” Scott replied, looking at Stiles. Stiles was staring steadfastly at his hands. Both of their hearts were racing, which weirdly helped calm Scott down a bit.

“That was…” Stiles started, brow slightly furrowing and finger tapping out another audible anxious rhythm on the steering wheel.

_ Time to take that plunge. _

“Fun.” Scott smiled, though Stiles was still staring at his hands resting on the steering wheel instead of looking at him.

There was a beat of silence, just long enough for Scott to worry that Stiles had hated it and was just a  _ far _ better actor than he’d realized, and then Stiles nodded, slowly and thoughtfully.

“It was definitely fun,” he said, sounding like he was halfway through figuring out a puzzle.

“Did you, uh… want to come in?”

Scott couldn’t quite figure out why this felt different from every other time they’d gone to dinner together -- they almost never ended the night by going to their own houses.

“I, uh…”

Suddenly, Scott realized.

“No, I mean -- I didn’t mean-- I just--”

He was cut off from having to explain what he meant (and, really, for having to  _ figure out _ exactly what he meant and didn’t mean) by Stiles suddenly leaning in, cupping his cheeks in his hands, and kissing him. 

This wasn’t like the quick peck they’d shared at the beginning of their fake date -- this one felt like Stiles had been thinking about it for a long time.

And, if Scott were being honest to himself, it felt pretty close to that on his end, too. His breath caught in his chest, and his entire world was, all of a sudden, focused on Stiles, and the sensations between them.

After what seemed like a surprisingly long time -- but also not nearly long enough -- they pulled away, both of their eyes wide, both of their hearts jumping out of their chests.

There was another beat of silence.

“So,” Scott said.

“So,” Stiles replied, the corners of his mouth starting to turn up in a cautious-but-excited smile.

“So… I think I’m going to change what I said,” Scott started, reaching over and grabbing Stiles’s hand--

\--  _ it’s so warm, and man does it fit perfectly in mine, it feels like we’re completing an electrical circuit with our hands -- _

\-- when his mouth dropped. “Instead of asking, I think you  _ should _ come in.” His heart was racing. “Not for sex, or anything, but… I think we need to talk about this.”

Stiles ran his hands down his face, and pulled the keys out of his Jeep. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d agree with that. Talk about… us.”

“Is there an us?”

The words came out of Scott’s mouth without him really thinking, and both of them froze.

“I… think so,” Stiles said, carefully. Then, with a very planned air of relaxation, he opened the car door and stepped out, smirking. “Besides, there’s always been an ‘Us’. Always will be. Now it just might mean something a bit different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I probably could have posted this as a 1-shot, but I liked the chapter breaks to signify that there was a lot more going on than just what I wrote here.


End file.
